ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorceress
The Sorceress is a villain in Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, The Sorceress resembled a Human Female with long grey hair, red eyes and purple lips. She wore a purple cloak and darker purple leggings. She also carried a small bag wrapped around her waist but put to the side. In Alien Force, The Sorceress looks younger and more teenage. Her grey hair looks straighter and her eyes are now dark close to black instead of red. Her lips are also a dark tone similar to black and her nails are purple. Instead of tying her hair, There is a sort of crown with horns on her head. Instead of a long purple cloak, She wears a purple outfit with a red emerald on the front. Black lines outline the emerald and several sections of her outfit. In Ultimate Hero, The Sorceress' appearance has not changed majorly from her Alien Force ''appearance. Powers and Abilities In ''The Original Series, The Sorceress had the ability to manipulate objects into her minions and enchant various spells for different purposes such as offense, defense, transport, flight and etc. In Alien Force, she still uses the same powers but her abilities are more advanced. She can now disguise herself as other beings temporally and hypnotize other beings to do her bidding. As seen in Enchanted, she uses a magic sphere to see what is happening in other places although this isn't used as often as it requires a fortress or base but mainly mobility. In Ultimate Hero, The Sorceress still has her same abilities however she is more advanced in the works of magic. Being younger, she has quicker reflexes than an older magician. She also learned "Voodoo" or Mind Control Spells as seen in Easy Magic. Origin Unknown Goal The Sorceress' goal is to be a more superior supernatural being and to use her powers to dominate worlds and have them under her control. Appearances Original Series *Beginner's Luck (First Appearance) *Bad Luck *Switched *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1 *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 Alien Force *Enchanted (First Re-Appearance) *Sorcery Ultimate Hero *Easy Magic (First Re-Appearance) Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror Online Games Trivia *In The Original Series, The Sorceress considered Coco to be her main enemy which lasted a very long time. Until in Alien Force when they remeet, Coco is considered weaker and easier to defeat to her **When Sarah defeated her in Enchanted, She took the place as main enemy that Coco left behind *The Sorceress has a brother named Spell Hacker. *It is unknown what species The Sorceress is but it is confrimed that she isn't Human or, at least, not completely Human. *According to Easy Magic, The Sorceress has been banished from the magic realm. Gallery Brandon 10 - Socerer vs Coco.png|The Sorceress in Beginner's Luck Brandon 10 - Fourarms and Wildmutt vs Soceress.png|The Sorceress in Switched Brandon 10 - Bad Luck.png|The Sorceress' Magic Minions in Bad Luck Sorceress EM.png|The Sorceress in Easy Magic Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Females